


Why Can't I Hold All These Maryams?

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Multi, Quick resolution because I'm too lazy to make a commitment to a long fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meets Porrim for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I Hold All These Maryams?

You, Rose Lalonde, have decided to venture through the dream bubble that's currently present. You wander happily, when a troll woman with a deep neckline, facial piercings, and horns resembling Kanaya's stops you. "You're a human, then?" she asks. She seems to have heard of your kind beforehand.

"Yes. May I have your name?" you inquire. Watch it, Lalonde, you warn yourself. Keep your eyes off of that cleavage.

"Porrim Maryam. And yours?"

"Rose Lalonde."

She smiles knowingly. "Oh, so you're the one who's stolen my dancestor's heart." Apparently Kanaya's told Porrim of the recent developments in your courtship already. It was about two weeks ago that you two had your first date and kiss, even though weeks don't technically exist right now. Since then, you've been happy, sober girlfriends. Er, matesprits.

"Yes, you're correct. I'm guessing she told you of our first date, in which case I'd like to state that that isn't my normal behavior," you explain.

"Oh, she's told me. First date nerves, huh? Cute," she winks.

"I'm afraid so," you begin, but are cut off by the lovely dancestor.

"I must say, I don't blame Kanaya for being so very flushed for you," she runs a finger along your jawline. "You're quite the enchanting lady."

This gorgeous woman with her diving neckline and her smooth talking is making you lose your composure. You can feel a blush on your cheeks. You're ashamed of yourself. "Thanks," you murmur.

Porrim smiles slyly and now your legs are moving and now you're against a wall, and Porrim's leaning over you. "I think I'm going to have to see if you're a good enough kisser for my dear dancestor," she whispers into your ear.

"A reasonable request," you sigh. Lalonde. What. Are. You. Doing.

But it's too late to refuse now, as you kiss and Porrim's ring digs into your lower lip. Now her tongue's in your mouth, and holy jegus. This is your first tongue kiss.

You hear a gasp, You open your eyes, and Porrim pulls away. Kanaya stands at the entrance of the room, hands covering bright jade cheeks. Tears start to fill her eyes, and she turns and leaves at a quick walk. "Kanaya," you call, to no response.

Porrim's examining her nails when you send her an accusing look. You run out after your matesprit. Ugh. How could you have not seen this coming?

You search through the halls, but can't seem to find where she went. Teary-eyed, you reach her large metal door and enter the code: "Rose Lalonde Is A Darling Individual Even When Inebriated Although I Would Prefer Her To Stay Away From Alcohol." Lies. All lies. You're a terrible individual.

When you enter her section, you find her crying on the couch next to your alchemy table. You go to the side of it and kneel down. "Kanaya?" you ask shakily.

"What could you want from me? Porrim's enough Maryam for you. In fact, she's more of anything than I could ever be," she whimpers.

"No, dear, that's not true."

"Yes it is. She's just... So much _more_ than me. I understand how I'm not good enough."

"Stop it, Kanaya. Porrim may seem intimidating, but she has nothing on you. And, most importantly, you're the one I love, not her," you hold her shoulder.

"Then why would you kiss her?" she sniffled.

You're silent for a moment. "Because that woman is a wench, Kanaya. A wench that knows how to manipulate innocent little girls like yours truly." At this, Kanaya snorts at you and you smile, wiping away her tears. "But really, what I did was inexcusable," you say, taking her hand. "It's up to you to decide whether or not to forgive me."

"I may have to take matters to Terezi," she says, feigning stubbornness, crossing her arms.

"Well, there's not much I can do except pray to gog for a swift and gentle trial, then, is there?"

"Don't count on that. I'll ensure that you receive the worst sentence justifiable."

You clasp your hands in front of you. "Oh, love, I beg, have mercy! Is there any way I could persuade you not to bring Terezi's vicious judgement upon me?"

Kanaya smirks. "Show me what you learned from Porrim about kissing with tongue."

You're surprised, and you smile widely. "Gladly," you sing, leaning over her.


End file.
